A decorative film is effective in improving a work environment because there are no volatile organic compounds (VOC) or any spray mist. Insert molding (IM), water transfer, the three-dimensional overlay method (TOM) and the like have generally been used as methods for applying these decorative films. By heating and stretching a decorative film using these methods to make it conform to an article surface, the decorative film can be applied to an article having a three-dimensional shape such as a molded part without defects, and sufficient adhesion to the article can be obtained immediately after application of the decorative film.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-035588A describes “an adhesive film comprising a substrate and an adhesive layer on the substrate, the adhesive layer comprising (A) a (meth)acrylic polymer containing a carboxyl group, in which the proportion of the number of repeating units containing a carboxyl group relative to the total number of repeating units of the polymer is from 4.0 to 25%, and having a glass transition temperature (Tg) of not higher than 25° C., and (B) a (meth)acrylic polymer containing an amino group, in which the proportion of the number of repeating units containing an amino group relative to the total number of repeating units of the polymer is from 3.5 to 15%, and having a glass transition temperature (Tg) of not lower than 75° C., wherein the blending ratio of component (A) and component (B) is from 62:38 to 75:25 by weight.”